


So Sweet With Your Kisses

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Osiria [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: BAMF Jupiter, BAMF Women, F/M, Gen, Jupiter Crumbles the Abrasax Empire (tm), Kisses, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Balem left a Will, Jupiter defends Caine and there are lots of kisses. </p>
<p>Companion piece to Safe in the 5am Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sweet With Your Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pjfrsf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjfrsf/gifts).



> So you all can thank pjfrsf for this~ They asked for more Osiria 'verse and, well, Caine obliged. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Jaega I; Jaega Planetary System; 1300 hrs-**

Caine lingers next to Sasha and Jupiter as they bring their heads together, plotting how to get Osira out onto the market without getting shut down by the remaining Abrasax. 

He's surprised that his knowledge of Entitled leads him to Advocate Bob, the android blinking in surprise at his approach. 

"Is there a Will for Balem Abrasax in the Orous Public Bans? An obituary?" He asks as he scuffs the tip of his grav-boot on the Ageis flooring. 

"There are such documents Consort Caine. One Will, not amended before his passing and two contentions put in place by one Kalique Abrasax, First of her Name, and one Titus Abrasax, First of his Name. The obituary and funerary plans of one Balem Abrasax have been postponed in the wake of his burning in the Jupiter Refinery." Advocate Bob rattles off and Caine grins. 

"Anything about a reccurence of Seraphi Abrasax codified into his Will?" 

"Two such codae exist."

* * *

Jupiter peppers his face with kisses when he tells her that he might have a solution to their problem. 

"You." A kiss to his mouth. 

"Are." Two kisses to his scruffy cheeks. 

"A." A kiss to his forehead. 

"Genius." The last kiss makes him blush something awful as she sits in his lap and licks into his mouth with joy lacing her scent of honey and spice.

* * *

**-Orous; Courtly Halls; 1640 hrs-**

Jupiter and Caine stand with exactly thirty Entitled in the Courtly Halls of Orous. She's wearing Kiza's delicate headpiece, a bracer given to her by Caine that delivers a nasty shock to anyone trying to touch her without her permission and a cloak made of glimmer-thread in ink and nebula blue. It mimics the sky above them in the gleaming glass ceiling. 

Stinger's gifts are practical so the cape detaches if it gets pulled on. 

Titus and Kalique are in ornate mourning clothing and give her stoic faces. They are not as impartial when they glare at Caine. 

He cannot wait to see their faces when Jupiter is announced with him as her Consort. 

"The reading of His Majesty Balem Abrasax's Will is a public matter. It is recorded for posterity's sake. The staff of Will Reading encourage all in attendance to watch thier words." come the announcement. 

**_"In a state of mind not sound, His Majesty Balem Abrasax dictated the following to Messr. Chicanery Night:_ **

**_He does not apologize for murdering Her Majesty Seraphi Abrasax._ **

**_He wants the reccurence of Seraphi to, should they come, take Her Majesty's portion of Abrasax Industries which are now his._ **

**_Balem Abrasax grants his siblings exactly nothing upon his passing, murder or otherwise._ **

**_He is tired. He wants his Mother as she was in previous millennia hence._ **

**_He is done with the Will._ **

**_He names exactly all in this room with minor gifts unless they are Kalique, Titus or the reccurence."_ **

The utter silence that engulfs the room is deafening. 

The first to break it is Kalique. "Well, Balem always did hoard his share." 

"Indeed, sister." Titus drawls as they exit the room with heads held high. 

The Entitled all receive thier 'gifts' and Jupiter lingers, parting the crowd with her understated outfit amidst the glitz and glitter of the other Entitled. 

"The Reccurence of Her Majesty Seraphi Abrasax, Her Majesty Jupiter Jones." Caine announces with a booming voice that echoes even into the sturdy andromeda lixis pillars. 

"And yourself?" 

"High Consort Caine Wise, of the late Majesty Seraphi's Household and currently Her Majesty Jupiter Jones' only Consort." 

"Legionnaire Skyjacker Wise? Re-instated at Her Majesty's request?" 

"Yes." 

"You carry many titles." 

"Adjunct Surico." Jupiter's commanding, her presence engulfing the room as she stands tall. "I'm quite sure you _don't_ want to finish that line of rhetoric. See, High Consort Caine is capable of tearing your vocal chords out with his bare hands. _I_ do not appreciate the insinuation that Caine is _any_ lesser than you." 

Caine curls his arm around her waist as she spills vitriol so harsh that the Adjunct begins to sink into his seat. He enjoys seeing Jupiter like that, part of him crooning at the way she leaps to his defense so easily. 

She finishes with, "I started in a lowly position. I was ostracized and beriddled and I _cannot stand it_ when others seek to lower those close to me. Think very carefully about the next words that come out of your mouth." 

The Adjunct squeaks in his seat and, much to Caine's amusement, pees in his pants. 

Caine wrinkles his nose and takes Jupiter to the other Adjunct, this one much more civil and aware. 

"Your Majesty, High Consort." This Adjunct bows in her chair as best she can. "Here are your shares of the Abrasax Industry and its 17,999 refineries. The Jupiter refinery was the biggest, certainly, but not the most productive." 

"What is your name?" Jupiter asks softly, "I would begin to fill my Household with loyal and truthful beings, should you want the offer." 

"I am Adjunct Mut, Your Majesty. I am honored that you would ask me to become a part of your Household."

* * *

Mut helps them gather other loyal people and then, then she liquifies the entirety of Jupiter's holdings and the refineries are repurposed for processing the Osiria roses that now bloom in great patches across the Jaega system and two others. 

Jupiter, of course, pays all of her staff and for a Skyjacker Unit to help protect her refineries from Abrasax interference. 

Osiria is launched within the year, moving incredibly fast by an Entitled's pace. Normally millennia pass before an Entitled makes a move as bold as Jupiter's. 

Jupiter's dress is creamy white and deep pink, mimicking the roses that decorate her back fan in a display of power that she's put a lot of thought into. Her Household matches, all but Caine. 

He is wearing a single black rose at his breast, the bloom mature and unfurled to its fullest, clad in his hunter outfit with a dual band of dulled thorns floating just above his hairline. 

Jupiter tells him it means peace, this Halfeti rose, and that they cannot be grown anywhere but Earth. 

Caine feels honored and then joyful when she takes his hand and pulls him down for another kiss. 

_**(It knocks Jupiter's headpiece loose and sets Caine's crown askew but neither of them care as they get lost in each other.)** _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
